Spencer Wright/Gallery
Screen Shot 2013-05-17 at 8.38.13 PM.png|It's not being a "bad friend", it's just taking advantage of Billy! Tumblr mn0th07k1s1qij4gjo1 500.png|As much as this deserves a "no comment", it's really just a very grateful Billy. Tumblr inline mmo6ztfZ2R1qz4rgp.png|''Told you so.'' Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.23.19 AM.png|He's at his cutest when he has good ideas. Screen Shot 2013-05-17 at 8.37.11 PM.png|Secretly pleased about not having to do his own homework. Screen Shot 2013-05-15 at 4.54.07 PM.png|With a little help from Billy, Spencer's the king of hardcore jams! Screen Shot 2013-05-15 at 4.43.16 PM.png|Show transition bros. Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.14.21 AM.png|"Billy, no." Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.24.31 PM.png|Buddy-buddy with the Cobra. Little Spencer.jpg|Little Spencer recieving his first video game for Christmas. D'awww, he's so cute! Screen Shot 2013-05-14 at 10.09.50 PM.png|The Doctor is in. Tumblr inline mmye5siQ4L1qz4rgp.png|Billy Joe helping him get the smooth look. Screen Shot 2013-05-15 at 4.51.03 PM.png|Spencer's sneakers are so gross and smelly that Billy can identify them by taste. Screen Shot 2013-05-15 at 4.42.15 PM.png|Spencer's action pose? Standing there with his camera, eyes intensely fixated on the screen. Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.11.01 AM.png|Several seconds before getting down on his knees and begging to be left home alone. Screen Shot 2013-05-12 at 3.19.34 PM.png|Facing off against Lolo Calorie! Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.10.17 AM.png|Rock-a-bye, baby, in the tree top... Spencer Sans titre(1) copie.jpg|Spencer before he was sketched out into the dork we know and love. tumblr_inline_mn1y7fyxhi1qz4rgp.jpg|More Spencer concept art. tumblr_inline_mn1y7tqgv11qz4rgp.jpg|Still more concept art: but is that young JTT in the center? Screen Shot 2013-05-15 at 4.55.58 PM.png|In a special horror-themed show transition! Episode 1 - Picture 017.png|Well, heck if I know. Tumblr inline mn1vzkt1wQ1qz4rgp.png|No comment. Tumblr mn1iww9ASO1spe42zo1 500.png|Spencer Wright: part-time professional anime. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 11.50.05 AM.png|"We'll take him up in your private jet, and when we reach maximum altitude..." Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 12.22.05 PM.png|Watching Billy from the edge of the unusual fault he disappeared into. Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 11.29.55 AM.png|Introducing Zombie Lord Spencer Wright! billy_spencer.png|Spencer, filming the viewers in all their boggle-eyed glory with his camera alongside Billy Joe. con_shot_spencer_ghost.jpg|Introducing the ghooooost of Spencer Wright! Screen Shot 2013-05-24 at 11.22.04 AM.png|Turning up at a prestigious award show in true Wright fashion. con_shot_spencer.jpg|Looking real suave, moments before being surprise-tackled by an excited Billy. Episode 1 - Picture 018.png|Having a hard time coming with any ideas, just like the caption-writer for this wiki. Screen Shot 2013-05-15 at 4.52.04 PM.png|Spencer running off the talent show stage so he can go talk to his bro, who has been baked into a brownie. No big deal. Episode 1 - Picture 060.png|"No, wait, that's Mallory! Everybody loves her!" Screen Shot 2013-05-26 at 10.14.19 PM.png|I thought this was a Western cartoon... Screen Shot 2013-05-26 at 9.49.32 PM.png|Spencer wearing a retainer: cute because it's Spencer in a retainer, scary because said retainer was in Bobby's mouth. Screen Shot 2013-05-26 at 10.11.10 PM.png|More retainer-Spence. Screen Shot 2013-05-26 at 9.58.35 PM.png|Those darn boys and their retainers! Spence and His Game.jpg|Little Spencer playing his new video game. Screen Shot 2013-05-14 at 5.08.53 PM.png Tumblr inline mlhl3bSY2I1qz4rgp.png Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.20.27 AM.png Tumblr muu0f82FUD1scupoto6 400.gif Soccer DTMG.jpg Category:Character galleries